


Lluvia

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se preguntaba como el día podía cambiar tan rápido, como de un reluciente sol cambiaba a la lluvia más gris, como afecta algo así todo tu día, como podías sentir el rápido cambio y a veces, cambiar con el,como de haber estado feliz puedes terminar en tristeza absoluta, como de tristeza puedes sonreír luego y volver a ver todo de un reluciente color dulce de la vida y dejar atrás el gris amargo que solo te traería malos recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

Había elegido el peor día para salir sin su paraguas,había elegido el peor día para salir desabrigado, todo por el engañoso sol reluciente en el cielo al medio día, para terminar con una fuerte tormenta, y el estancado en la parada del autobús,donde ni siquiera un auto pasaba por la calle,solo personas con sus sombrillas y abrigadas, otras corriendo para no mojarse mucho, el no podía hacer eso, pues su casa estaba demasiado lejos y le tomaría mucho llegar " _Terminare con Neumonía_ " pensó abrazándose a si mismo ante la tan sola idea de caminar bajo la lluvia " _Eres un genio Thomas Müller, un genio_ " se regaño así mismo por no haber prestado atención al pronostico del tiempo, donde claramente decían " **Ligeras lloviznas al Sur"** pero el no catalogaría esto como "Ligeras".

 

Thomas respingo, pues un fuerte relámpago seguido de un estruendo lo asusto "Genial" se dijo a si mismo, observo al cielo gris y la potente lluvia, subió sus piernas a uno de los asientos a su derecha y se apoyo en el vidrio, Thomas estaba tan perdido en la caída de las gotas que no observo como una persona se sentó  a su lado, cuando Thomas lo observo no le presto atención y continuo con la vista perdida en la lluvia, a veces se preguntaba como el día podía cambiar tan rápido, como de un reluciente sol cambiaba a la lluvia más gris, como afecta algo así todo tu día, como podías sentir el rápido cambio y a veces, cambiar con el,como de haber estado feliz puedes terminar en tristeza absoluta, como de tristeza puedes sonreír luego y volver a ver todo de un reluciente color dulce de la vida y dejar atrás el gris amargo que solo te traería malos recuerdos,aunque la verdad este seguía siendo un mal día para Thomas, sin contar los contratiempos que había pasado y ahora la fuerte lluvia. _  
_

 

"¿Que hace un alumno aquí tan tarde?" el hombre junto a el le pregunto, Thomas lo observo, sus ojos azul cristal se distinguían de los tonos grises del día.

 

Thomas sonrió de lado "Pues los autobuses me abandonaron aquí" el hombre lo miró con curiosidad, buscando una explicación "No puedo ir a casa por ahora, me tardaría mucho en llegar y no tengo abrigo o paraguas" Thomas observo como el hombre se quito uno de los abrigos que llevaba y se lo entrego.

 

"Sera mejor que te lo pongas, no quieres terminar con un resfriado cuando lleguemos allá cierto?" El hombre le dijo, Thomas tomó el abrigo confundido, sintió el calor al ponerse la prenda y también sintió la fragancia del otro hombre a lo cual Thomas se sonrojo un poco.

 

"Espera, dijiste "cuando lleguemos allá"?" Thomas inquirió y observo como el otro hombre se levanto y extendió su paraguas.

 

"Exacto, en este momento no veras ningún autobús, a menos que quieras quedarte a dormir ahí, yo puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa" El hombre le sonrío suavemente, Thomas compartió el gesto, se levanto y se situó junto a el.

 

"Soy Thomas por cierto" Thomas le extendió una de sus frías manos.

 

"Miroslav,Klose" a diferencia de las manos de Thomas, la de Miroslav era muy cálida, Thomas quería mantener su agarre, pero sabía que eso incomodaría al otro hombre.

 

Caminaron juntos por la acera, la lluvia había bajado un poco su intensidad, pero el viento frío aún era muy fuerte, Thomas le indicaba a Miroslav hacia que lugar debían ir, en un momento Thomas llego a tomar la mano de Miroslav, pues resbalo en la acera y casi cae al suelo, Miroslav no se molesto, solo sonrió y apretó más la mano de Thomas, este se sonrojo y desvió su mirada al suelo.

 

.

 

Después de un buen tiempo de camino, Thomas llego a su casa, agradeció a Miroslav, este se negó a la invitación de Thomas a pasar a su casa, así que solamente se despidió con un " _Te veo luego"_ Thomas sonrió al cerrar la puerta, a pesar de que su día había sido pésimo, con muchos contratiempos y algunos problemas, contando la lluvia que lo detuvo de llegar a su casa, sonrió para sus adentros, pues había conocido a una muy buena persona, luego se dio cuenta de que aún portaba el abrigo de Miroslav, se abrazo a sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, pues sabía que el " _Te veo luego"_ de Miroslav, se adelantaría.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo más corto que eh escrito, no se porque pero me gusto...
> 
> Sorry a los que leen Verbogene Wünsche por no actualizar aún, pronto se vienen buenos capítulos :3 
> 
> todos los comentario son bien recibidos.
> 
> Bye.


End file.
